You Know you watch too much Tenchi Muyo when...
by Red Rose Angel
Summary: If you start doing things like this you know you watch too much Tenchi Muyo!


Tenchi Muyo  
You Know you watch too much Tenchi Muyo when......  
  
This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind and supportive, it is mainly the very early chapters of Tenchi Muyo. A reviewer told me "this is not a fanfic." I am sorry if you were disappointed, but I meant it NOT as a "fanfic" as such, but just something different, hopefully it would make you laugh. It's a bit of light-hearted list. As you have realized I do read the reviewers comments and take note of mistakes. Thank you all for your support and please keep making suggestions, and please give me any points to add to this list. :) :)  
  
1. You sit around in your spare time typing this.  
2. You sit around when you DON'T have spare time typing this.  
3. You walk round and talk in a high-pitched voice. (Akea and Sasami)  
4. You try and find a "magic wand" like pretty Sammy's.  
5. When you can't find one you make one.  
6. When you have made one you start doing impressions of Sasami.  
7. You feed your cat carrots.  
8. You try to teach your rabbit to meow  
9. You call your cat or rabbit Ryo Ohki  
10. You want to be like Tenchi, therefore you invite 5 girls to live round your house.  
11. You want to live in Japan in a house that is in front of a lake, carrot plantation, and woods and near a Shinto temple.  
12. You look for the planet Jurai in every book you know about that is on space and galaxies.  
13. You buy a light sabre and stick three beads on the handle and start waving it around at your sister whom you pretend is Ryoko.  
14. You dye your hair the various colour of the girls.  
15. You want your hair to be spiky. (Ryoko and Washu)  
16. You walk into walls hoping you could go through them.  
17. You jump around hoping you can fly.  
18. You beg and order your cat or rabbit to turn into a space ship.   
19. When there is crime near you, you ask the operator for the Galaxy Police Force.  
20. You start calling anyone that dyes their hair into purple, light blue, blond and red, Akea, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi and Washu.  
21. You insist on having sabre fights with your friends.  
22. You fall madly in love with a boy that resembles Tenchi and anyway.  
23. You fall madly in love with anyone that resembles the girls in Tenchi Muyo in anyway.  
24. You want to learn to cook, especially carrot meals.  
25. You do your hair in styles that they have.  
26. You wear the Jurai or Ryoko's clothes for Halloween or anytime.   
27. When you are picking fights with your fellow rival over a boy you call on the two guardians.   
28. You wave your hands around and pretend you can shoot lasers and fireballs from them.  
29. You are always drinking sake or wine even if you don't like it.  
30. You want to buy a pet and so you go into a pet shop and ask if they sell cabbits.   
31. You tell them that they should when they don't have one.  
32. You want to be a genius scientist and so you start madly studying science at school and at home even if you hate the subject.  
33. You go round knocking on the walls of your house hoping it would be a door into Washu's lab.  
34. You want to redecorate your bathroom.  
35. You want a laptop; that is one which is transparent and floats.  
36. You insist that you are actually a royalty that has crash-landed on the earth.  
37. You insist that your grandpa is not as old as he looks. (He'll be pleased!)  
38. You want your grandpa to teach you the arts of sword fighting.  
39. You take on the art of sword fighting yourself.  
40. You go to a near by woodland to practice.  
41. You beg your grandpa to tell you the truth. That he is actually from the planet Jurai.  
42. Your parents figured that you might need mental help.  
43. You do more than 5 things on this list.  
44. You obsessively read Tenchi Muyo fan fiction   
45. You obsessively watch the programme and if you are on holiday for about 4 weeks you blackmail your friend to tape it for you.   
46. You imitate the characters voices and you do it so convincingly that your friends that know the programme begin to think they are hearing the characters.  
47. You learn your favourite characters lines off by heart in English and in Japanese.  
48. You draw 3 dots and the others signs that are on the characters' forehead, on your own forehead.  
49. You are convinced that you are actually one of the characters.  
50. You cover your room in Tenchi Muyo pictures and posters.  
51. You have carpets and curtains that are to do with Tenchi Muyo.  
52. You collect every collectable you can think of.  
53. You make web pages, write poems and stories etc. of it.  
54. You dream about Tenchi Muyo and the other characters.  
55. You have named various things after the characters.  
56. You are convinced that your maths teacher is an evil space pirate.  
57. When looking for work experience you go to a careers or learning centre and ask if they have any information on the Galaxy Police Force.  
58. You sew a tail onto your clothes so you would look more like Ryoko. You also decide to now buy extremely tight clothes with a very low V-shaped front.  
59. You actually move to Japan referring to point 11.  
60. You start growing carrots. (Lots of them!!)  
61. You love the Tenchi Muyo girls more than your girlfriend! (That would be very bad though!!!)  
62. You get jealous of Tenchi, because of all the girls in his household.  
63. You decide to help out at the local Shinto temple, to be more like Tenchi.  
64. You buy the entire set of Tenchi Muyo, video, VCD and DVD even if it costs you a fortune.  
65. You spend most if not all of your time devoted to Tenchi Muyo!!!  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed that, because I had some fun doing it. Please if you would now be so kind to write a review so I can have some ideas to whether or not you liked it. Thank you :) If you like this please read my "you know you watch too much DragonballZ when..." which will be up very shortly. Thank you to every one who has already written a review. Very encouraging. I have corrected my fic. Like spelling and "sake" instead of "tea", that reviewers have pointed out. Thank you. ^-^  



End file.
